


running

by please do not (dracarysdaenerys)



Series: Throne of Glass: one-shots and drabbles [1]
Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Character Development, F/M, Fighting, Queen - Freeform, Running Away, Saving the World
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:14:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracarysdaenerys/pseuds/please%20do%20not
Summary: aelin tends to run
Relationships: Aelin Ashryver Galathynius | Celaena Sardothien/Rowan Whitethorn
Series: Throne of Glass: one-shots and drabbles [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1609822
Kudos: 13





	running

Aelin was running. Running from whatever Adarlan send after her. She had to get away, as far as possible, no, even further. She had to go somewhere no one had ever heard of Adarlan, Terrasen, Erilea, anything. She dearly hoped such a place existed. If it didn’t, she would be in big, big trouble.

* * *

Celaena was running. Running from whatever Adarlan send after her. She had to get away, as far as possible, no, even further. She had to go somewhere no one had ever heard of Adarlan, Rifthold, Erilea, anything. She dearly hoped such a place existed. If it didn’t, she would be in big, big trouble.

* * *

Aelin was running. Running from whatever Maeve send after her. She had to get away, as far as possible, no, even further. She had to go somewhere no one had ever heard of Wendlyn, Doranelle, Erilea, anything. She dearly hoped such a place existed. If it didn’t, she would be in big, big trouble.

* * *

Aelin was walking. Walking to fight whatever Erawan send after her. She had to win, to give her all, no, even more. She had to win, to save Terrasen, Eyllwe, Erilea, everything. She dearly hoped she could survive. If she didn’t, it didn’t matter because she had Rowan.

* * *

Aelin was sitting. Sitting in her throne to rule Terrasen. She had to go on, to protect her home, no, her people. She had to go on, to make her fight to save Terrasen, Eyllwe, Erilea, everything, worth it. She dearly hoped she would succeed. If it didn’t, it didn’t matter because she had her family.


End file.
